Critical Role: Tal'Dorei Campaign Setting
*Steve Kenson (additional content) |illustrators = *Conceptopolis *Biagio D'Allessandrio *John Anthony Di Giovanni *Kent Davis Jr. *Stanislav Dikolenko *Claudia Iannciello *Andy Law (Cartography) *Hal Mangold (Art Direction and Graphic Design) *Svetoslav Petrov *Andrey Vasilchenko |cover artist = Aaron Riley |editors = *Jennifer Lawrence *Evan Sass |proofreading = Caroline Pitt |publisher = Green Ronin Publishing |release date = October 17, 2017 |media type = *Hardcover *PDF |pages = 143 |ISBN = 1934547840 |timeline = |series = Exandria campaign settings |previous = |next = Explorer's Guide to Wildemount }} Critical Role: Tal'Dorei Campaign Setting is a book written by Matthew Mercer with the help of James Haeck. It was published on October 17, 2017 by Green Ronin Publishing and is available in both hardcover and PDF formats. The guide is presented as a reference for players looking to run their own campaigns in the setting inhabited by Vox Machina. It is also accepted as a canon resource for the purposes of this wiki. The guide covers in detail the history, geography, politics, and other lore of the continent of Tal'Dorei as of one year after the fall of the Chroma Conclave. As such, it contains some information that has never been covered in the main storyline of Critical Role. Summary Critical Role has taken the roleplaying world by storm and now you can join the adventure! Until now, the wondrous and dangerous lands of Tal'Dorei have been the sole stomping grounds of the show's adventuring company, Vox Machina. But now, you can explore these realms in a tome from the pen of Game Master Matt Mercer himself! Will you find one of the revered Vestiges of Divergence or perhaps discover part of the Chroma Conclave's legacy? Can you help the Ashari in their sacred charge to prevent the elemental vortices from overwhelming the world, or will you find yourself embroiled in the machinations of the Clasp? This setting book takes an in-depth look at the history, people, and places of Tal'Dorei, and includes new backgrounds, magic items, and monsters for the Fifth Edition rules. Contents *'Introduction' (by Matthew Mercer) *'Chapter 1: Campaigns in Tal'Dorei' **The History and Calamity of Tal'Dorei ***The Myth of Exandria ****The Founding ****The Age of Arcanum ****The Calamity ***The History of Tal'Dorei ****Gwessar ****The Iron Rule of Drassig ****The Scattered War ****Battle of the Umbra Hills ****The Rise of Tal'Dorei ****The Icelost Years ****The Cinder King ****The Chroma Conclave ***Tal'Dorei Reborn **Running a Tal'Dorei Campaign ***The Secrets of Tal'Dorei ****All-Powerful, Imprisoned Gods ****Dawn of a Republic ****A Land Thrice-Destroyed ****Mother of Invention ****Uncharted Territory **The Pantheon of Tal'Dorei ***The Prime Deities ****The Archeart ****The Allhammer ****The Changebringer ****The Dawnfather ****The Everlight ****The Knowing Mistress ****The Lawbearer ****The Matron of Ravens ****The Moonweaver ****The Platinum Dragon ****The Stormlord ****The Wildmother ***The Betrayer Gods ****The Chained Oblivion ****The Cloaked Serpent ****The Crawling King ****The Lord of the Hells ****The Ruiner ****The Spider Queen ****The Strife Emperor ****The Scaled Tyrant **The Races of Tal'Dorei ***Dwarves ****Mountain Dwarves ****Hill Dwarves ****Duergar ***Elves ****Wood Elves ****High Elves ****Drow ***Halflings ****Lightfoot ****Stout ***Human ***Dragonborn ****Draconians ****Ravenites ***Gnomes ****Rock Gnomes ****Forest Gnomes ***Goliaths ***Half-Elves ***Half-Orcs ***Genasi ***Tieflings **The Factions and Societies of Tal'Dorei ***The Arcana Pansophical ***The Ashari ***The Brawler's League ***The Chamber of Whitestone ***The Claret Orders ***The Clasp ***The Council of Tal'Dorei ***The Houses of Kraghammer ***The Golden Grin ***The Myriad ***The Remnants ***The Wardens of Syngorn *'Chapter 2: Gazetter of Tal'Dorei' **The Calendar and the Passage of Time ***Holidays **The Lucidian Coast ***K'Tawl Swamp ***Mooren Lake ***Rootgarden Marsh ***Stilben ***Summit Peaks ***Zephrah **The Alabaster Sierras ***Mooren River Run ***Parchwood ***The Salted Bluffs ***The Shearing Channel ***Whitestone **The Dividing Plains ***The Bramblewood ***Foramere Basin ***Ironseat Ridge ***Ivyheart Thicket ***Kymal ***The Ruins of Torthil ***Shadebarrow ***Silvercut Crossroads ***Throne of the Archeart ***Torian Forest ***Turst Fields ***Westruun ***Wildwood Byway **The Cliffkeep Mountains ***The Emberhold ***Fort Daxio ***Gatshadow ***The Grey Valley ***Jorenn Village ***Kraghammer ***Lyrengorn, the Elvenpeaks ***The Neverfields ***Othendin Pass ***The Pools of Wittebak ***Serpent's Head ***Terrah ***Umbra Hills ***Yug'Voril **The Stormcrest Mountains ***The Ashen Gorge ***Bronbog ***Cavern of Axiom ***The Dreamsleep Marshlands ***The Frostweald ***Wrettis ***Rhun-Shak **The Rifenmist Peninsula ***Beynsfal Plateau ***Byroden ***Mornset Countryside ***The Orroyen Tribes ***Rifenmist Jungle ***Stormpoint Mountains ***Tz'Arrm, Helm of the Emperor **The Verdant Expanse ***The Gladepools ***The Mirescar ***The Shifting Keep ***Syngorn ***Tormor Falls ***Vues'dal Waters **The Bladeshimmer Shoreline ***Crystalfen Caverns ***Daggerbay ***Daggerbay Mountains ***Emerald Outpost ***Emon, the City of Fellowship ***Ruins of O'Noa (New O'Noa) ***Scar of the Cinder King ***Ruins of Salar ***Seashale Mountains ***The Shalesteps ***Visa Isle **The Distant Regions of Exandria ***Issylra ***Marquet ***The Shattered Teeth ***Wildemount *'Chapter 3: Character Options' **Player Class Options ***Blood Domain ***Path of the Juggernaut ***Runechild ***Way of the Cobalt Soul **Tal'Dorei Backgrounds ***Clasp Member ****Variant: Myriad Operative ***Lyceum Student ***Ashari ***Recovered Cultist ***Fate-Touched **New Feats ***Cruel ***Dual-focused ***Flash Recall ***Gambler ***Mending Affinity ***Mystic Conflux ***Rapid Drinker ***Spelldriver ***Thrown Arms Master **The Vestiges of Divergence ***Agony ***Armor of the Valiant Soul ***Cabal's Ruin ***Circlet of Barbed Vision ***Condemner ***Deathwalker's Ward ***Fenthras ***Honor's Last Stand ***Kiss of the Changebringer ***Mythcarver ***Plate of the Dawnmartyr ***Pyremaul ***Spire of Conflux ***Titanstone Knuckles ***Whisper ***Wraps of Dyamak **Optional Campaign Rules and Guidelines ***Combat With Larger Parties ****Rapid Quaffing ****Multi-Spell ***Accelerated Downtime ****Arduous Rally ***Alternative Resurrection Rituals ****A Taxing Return ****Didn't Come Back Right ****Didn't Come Back Right (Advanced) ****The Fading Spirit *'Chapter 4: Allies and Adversaries' **Monstrous Races ***Aberrations ***Beastfolk ****Centaurs ****Driders ****Gnolls ****Lizardfolk ****Sahuagin ****Minotaurs ***Fey ***Giantkin ****Lowborn ****Highborn *****Cloud Giant *****Fire Giant *****Frost Giant *****Stone Giant *****The Council of Seven Scepters ***Goblinkin ****Goblins ****Hobgoblins ****Bugbears ***Orcs **Allies and Adversaries of Tal'Dorei ***Ashari ****Ashari Firetamer ****Ashari Stoneguard ****Ashari Waverider ****Ashari Skydancer ****Cinderslag Elemental ***The Clasp ****Clasp Cutthroat ****Clasp Enforcer ***Cyclops Stormcaller ****Notorious Stormcallers ***Goliaths ****Goliath Stormborn ****Goliath Brawler ***Kraghammer Goat-Knight ***Ravagers ****Ravager Slaughter Lord ****Ravager Stabby-Stabber ***Remnant Faithful ****Remnant Cultist ****Remnant Chosen *'Index' *'License' References Art: External links *[https://greenroninstore.com/products/critical-role-tal-dorei-campaign-setting Tal'Dorei Campaign Setting (hard copy)] *[https://greenroninstore.com/products/critical-role-tal-dorei-campaign-setting-5e-pdf Tal'Dorei Campaign Setting (PDF)] Category:Content Category:Books Category:Campaign Setting Books